


aeternum

by fallenidol_453



Series: Wordcount Challenge [5]
Category: The Obsidian Trilogy - Mercedes Lackey & James Mallory
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I just finished rereading the trilogy and I have Feelings, Reincarnation, Wordcount: 100-500, i wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: The soul of the Wildmage once known as Idalia Tavadon travels between death and rebirth.
Series: Wordcount Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	aeternum

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to The Obsidian Mountain trilogy. All rights go to Mercedes Lackey and James Mallory. 
> 
> (I'm just here to play in the sandbox for a few minutes and cry a bit.)

When the knife plunges down, Idalia is not afraid to die.

Hers was a life freely given to the Gods of the Wild Magic.

She expects pain, but it does not come.

Light—overpowering, overwhelming—spills forth. She lets herself be buoyed by it as the screams of her cheated enemies fade into black nothingness.

&

When Idalia can open her eyes again, she stands among hundreds in a world of summer. The Warm World, Jermayan had called it once. Where the souls of the dead found eternal peace.

The people who stand with her are her family. A thousand generations of Tavadons, and many generations of her mother’s Mountainborn kin. She thinks she sees her mother, somewhere, but perhaps not. Maybe Alance did survive, and lived anonymously amongst the other Mountainborn.

There are friends and allies here too. Lost in the war against the Endarkened, lost to battle and the Shadow’s Kiss plague. They are whole and hale again.

Before Idalia can step forward, she finds herself being drawn back into the darkness.

It is not the baleful, hateful darkness her enemy wielded as a weapon against the Light. This darkness is a sheltering cocoon, wrapping her soul in its safe folds. She could rest here for time eternal. Hadn’t she once joked to her brother about finding a nice deserted mountaintop and staying there for a decade once the war was over?

She could use that rest now.

&

When the mortal soul of the woman named Idalia Tavadon opens her eyes again, she is swaddled in furs. Warm. Safe. Everything is new to her, but not wholly unfamiliar.

An Elf she once knew as Queen Ashaniel leans over her, crooning gently.

She would not longer address her as Queen Ashaniel in this life.

She would call her _mother_ instead.


End file.
